


"Didn't I say they exist?"

by Bacner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Snorkaks do exist!
Relationships: Dawn Summers & Luna Lovegood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	"Didn't I say they exist?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Luna belongs to Rowling, Dawn to Whedon.

A rainforest is attractive only in picture books; in reality they are completely unattractive, especially when one considers all the buzzing creepy crawlies that want to eat you.

For her break from the Slayer duty, Luna Lovegood won a week-long trip through the Congo. Xeno Lovegood, being older and more experienced, wisely declined to come along with her.

Watchers don’t tend to abandon their Slayers, not since the old Council got blown up by Caleb; Dawn Summers, however, is tempted to do exactly that.

“Didn’t I always swear that they exist?”

Grumbling, Dawn went forwards towards Luna, who was standing in a proud poise observing something scurrying in the undergrowth.

“See?”

That “something” proved to be quite cute actually, with long eyelashes, little horn buds and a moist pink nose.

“Aw! I like it, seriously!” Dawn exclaimed and bent to pick snorkack up.

“Oh, be careful!”

Sadly, it was too late as the entire jungle shook from the crashing noise: the snorkack’s mother rushed to protect its calf, tossing trees aside with five-foot horns.

* * *

... Luna climbed down to another branch and asked her erstwhile Watcher:

“Do you believe me now?”

Dawn, her legs and arms entwined around a tree trunk, could only nod.


End file.
